1. Field
This invention pertains to mop wringers. In particular it pertains to a mop wringer, which can hang on the divider in the kitchen sink or on the wall of other utility or washroom sink stationary receptacles, where it can be used to wring the excess water from a round-based string type mop.
2. State of the Art
A number of mop wringers are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,422, MOP WRINGER, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,892, PAIL COVER HAVING MOPWRINGER, provide mop wringer devices, which are conical in form. Although water removal is accomplished by operator force, the application is different. Both these devices are applied in accompaniment with separate water receiving receptacles, specifically, buckets or pails, portable receptacles.
They are not adapted to mount on sink dividers and other utility or washroom sink sidewalls. Further, their conical elements are difficult to manufacture, and impede water escape. The device described below provides a device, which is less costly, and wrings out round-based string type mops more efficiently into a kitchen sink, or other utility or washroom sink for ease of disposal and rinsing.